


College Romance

by Banksie94



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Futanari, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Load, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, excessive cum, one person gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: a Futa takes revenge on the women that broke her heart
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	College Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perverted_DarkFantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perverted_DarkFantasies/gifts).



> Hi everyone
> 
> This is a commission done for Perverted_DarkFantasies
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

This is kinda a confession but some could see it as a gloat I guess, my name is Eva I'm about 160 cm in height, I'm a DD Cup with a perky ass and a nice slim waist so I'm pretty hot in my opinion but I'm also unique is a pretty big way, I have a fully function Male and Female genitalia so I can fuck a woman pregnant while getting fucked and impregnated by a guy. 

The doctors that know of my condition say that I'm one of the few that have ever existed but this story isn’t about how unique I am it's about the time I fucked and impregnated my former crush and managed to blame four dumbasses while at a party. 

So this is how it started, there was a girl named Matilda and the gods must have blessed her twice over, I'm talking angel grade looks with large perky FF Cup tits, slim waist, large hips, and a Phat Ass that made anyone do a double-take when they see her. 

I had a crush on her the moment I saw her (for obvious reasons I'm bisexual) my pants were nearly shredded by my cock as my blood got redirected, I was smart though I became friends with her first started to get to know her before trying to fuck her into tomorrow. 

The problem with Matilda is that she never really noticed me and kept flirty with the dumb jocks that gathered around her at any one moment, it took me a while but one day I got her alone and confessed my love for her, she didn’t even think about it she just outright told me to fuck off and called me a muff eater and flipped me off before leaving. 

I was infuriated by her reaction, I mean it's one thing to reject someone but a completely different thing to insult them, and what made it worse is that she told everyone about how I asked her out and only a few of my friends even talk to me now. 

I wanted revenge and I wanted it bad so as any resemble person would do, I got some ruffes from one of those dickheads every college has and waited to the next frat house party and make my move. 

1 week later 

Leave it to the frat houses to have a major party, I managed to get invited to it but hinting at one of the guys about a threesome opportunity if he did, I walked into the house in a nice tight dress that showed off my figure but still hid my extra part. 

I felt my blood boil in both anger and lust as I saw Matilda for the first time since she rejected me (if you don’t include class) she was showing more skin then hiding it, she was wearing a night club dress that was tight enough to show every inch of her body while also missing cloth in strategic places. 

I could tell I wasn’t the only one that was watching that women dancing with her dress barely coping with her assets, I wanted that woman more than ever, but revenge would give me that while giving me closer. 

As she got off the dance floor I approached her acting meek and scared just to play to her pride and ego but she noticed me before I spoke “What do you want Lesbo” she smiled to herself, I wanted nothing more than punching her right in her smug face. 

“I was wondering I....if we could be friends again” I could see her ego rising at my pleading “mmmmmmm let me think, yeah not going to happen” I did my best to act hurt “please forgive please I just want to be friends” I swear I should have done acting as my major instead of Science “your fucking pathetic you that right” she must have been a living breathing character out of clueless or something. 

“I know but I need you to be my friend” I was trying to so pathetic that her superiority complex would act on her behalf, “ok if you're that pathetic then you can get my drinks tonight and we will see from there ok” I smiled at her “thank you so much, thank you” she had the purest look of disgust on her face and I couldn’t wait to fix it later. 

2 hours later 

I took my time spiking her drink so she wouldn’t suspect anything, that is until the final drink where I finished her off with the last dose that will send her into bed. 

As I watched her drink it all down with great anticipation for what will happen next, “I don’t feel so goooood” she started to collapse on me a little, one of the better frat boys helped me take her to a room upstairs, he left to allow me to take care of her as I told him I was her friend. 

As he closed the door, I just smiled at the near-comatose women that laid in front of me, I caressed her cheek as I spoke to her “you know if you had been nicer to me or even given me a chance this wouldn’t have happened”. 

As I finished speaking my hand started to descend to her gorgeously large tits, “you know I have been wanting to do this since I first saw, though I admit it was in a more romantic atmosphere y this time my hand was in full-on groping mode, “you know fuck it” my hand gripped the top of her dress and pulled it hard so it ripped down the middle giving me a full view of her body. 

I licked my lips seeing those udders of hers in their full glory, both of my hands were now playing with her tits, I just couldn’t stop playing with them they were just too soft and her nipples were delightfully large giving me something to pinch and pull as my hands went to town on them. 

I lost my self for a second both I realized I still had clothes on, I sat up from the bed and unzipped my dress and let it fall on to the ground revealing my tight smoking hot body to the world, by this time I was getting hot and horny so my nipples were hard as a rock but what most would have seen would be my 14-inch futa cock throbbing for release. 

There was no upper brain function by this point as my cock was craving for some wet pussy to fuck, not to disappoint my cock I went back to the bed but this time my head was between her cleanly shaved cunt, for such a huge bitch her pussy looked so cute and tight. 

I couldn’t help but to lick my lips in anticipation for what I was going to do to that sweet cunt, my hands crept up her thighs giving them a bit of a squeeze before they reached their final destination, my fingers started slowly by tracing and shallow probing but it didn’t take long for them to be pumping in and out of her. 

I wanted this more than anything at this point and I wasn’t going to stop for any reason, my tongue gave a tentative lick of her cunt and unlike her personality, it was sweet like honey and I shoved my whole tongue into it wanting to taste every each of this whores cunt. 

The taste was addicting I couldn’t stop devouring her cunt I was in heaven as my face was getting coated in her juices, I was being bathed in it but I had to stop as my cock was raging in need and I couldn’t wait any longer. 

I crawled up to her face with my cock poking at her cunt “you feel that bitch its 14 inches of bitch breaking Futa cock” I smirked to myself as she would sadly not now of the cock that will fuck you into oblivion, should have been nicer. 

I pushed into her cunt hard, I didn’t care for a second how she felt I wanted pleasure and she was the nearest hold for me to use. I could only get half of it in as her cervix was putting up resistance to my fat cock head but I wasn’t going to quit on truly fucking that sweet pussy of hers. 

I pulled my cock out until I was nestled in her before I thrust into her again twice as hard and this time, I went all the way into her womb with all 14 inches of my fat cock fitting into her pussy by force, and damn she was tight. 

I would say she was a virgin if I didn’t already know she fucked before, I guess she wasn’t used to a 14-inch Futa cock that was 4 inches wide, oh well time to fuck her in two. 

I started a fast and hard pace I was going to show her any mercy, she was a cunt to me so I’m going to treat her like on, I thrust over and over again feeling her tight pussy yield to my fat cock, I let out all of my darkest desires by this point, one of my hands was around her throat squeezing her little throat when I thrust into her. 

My other hand was slapping her fat cow udders leaving red handprints on them while making her pussy clench my cock even harder. 

I was in heaven when my limit hit hard making me unload my cum right into her womb filling her up to the brim but I wasn’t even near down, with my cock still hard and wedged into her womb I rotated her into doggy with her ass in the air. 

I didn’t even skip a beat as I started thrusting into her cunt again, I was doing her hard and fast without holding back for a second though this time my left hand was gripping her hair making her arch her back with my right was slapping her ghetto ass watching it turn red and jiggle from my slaps. 

“fuck if only you were awake for this, I would love to hear your screams of pleasure as you begged for forgiveness” the idea of her screaming made my cock even harder as I continued to abuse this tight cunt for all its worth. 

My hips started to blur at the speed I was thrusting, I wish I could see my fat cock protruding from her stomach each time I thrust hard into her. 

As my second load was approaching, I tighten my grip on her hair while my slapping hand degrading into groping and kneading her fat ass, but that hand started to probe and finger her asshole as I knew it will be my next victim in my one-person gangbang. 

“OHHHHH FUCK YESSSSSS” I unloaded right into her womb again filling it beyond compacity making some of it leak out as my orgasm calmed down I was admiring my handy work but as my fingers stretched her little asshole, I could feel my cock reharden at the idea of spreading that little hold just like I did to her friend. 

Pulling my fat cock out of her now stretched hole, I could see my cum flowing out of her cunt before I lined my cock head with her asshole, “I hope you don’t wake up bitch because it is going to hurt you a lot if you did” my smile darkened as I pushed my cock into her tight hole “DAMN your tight” I push harder getting more and more of my cock into her virgin ass. 

I could feel myself bottom out in her ass “good Slut” I pulled out slowly enjoying the feeling of her ass clenching on my cock but I didn’t let this slow pace last too long as I started to thrust into her and with each thrust, I got faster and harder still not letting any mercy to be seen as I pumped into her sweet ass. 

She was so tight I couldn’t stop thrusting into her even when my orgasm hit me I just kept thrusting into her as I pumped cum right into her ass filling it up, as I slowed down I smiled at the thought of this slut having my cum flowing throughout her body. 

My cock was still hard so as I pulled out of her ass I prepared to realign it with her cunt again, I wanted this bitch to be pregnant with children, I felt a part of me wanting to breed this bitch spreading my Futa DNA around, the idea was making me rock hard. 

I thrust right into her cunt again to her womb feeling her cunt and womb squeeze around me trying to milk my large Futa cock as I ruined her for any man in this world. 

I kept pumping into her I could feel her cunt pulse and squeeze me as I fucked the daylights out of it “do you feel that cunt, your body is getting addicted to me” I just kept going hard until I felt another load being thrust right into her overwhelmed womb making her stomach bugle with my cum. 

I rested for a second as I came down my lost orgasm, “Damn it felt good slut but I want more” I could feel her ass and pussy were beyond used so I flipped her onto her back and placed my cock between her cow udders I smiled to myself “I’m going to coat your body in my cum so you know who owns you slut” 

I gripped her fat tits and pressed them together giving me a tight pillowy cock sleeve, “mmm these are defiantly soft and fuckable” I started to thrust into her tits with my cock head slapping against her lips giving me a naughty idea. 

As I thrust, I leaned over and opened her mouth with little force and pushed my cock into it while having plenty of cock still in between her fat tits, “Damn your mouth is hot” I began to thrust harder now feeling both her mouth and tits pleasuring my bitch breaker, I laughed to myself as my cock had lived up to its name. 

I continued to fuck her bitchy mouth as my cock felt her soft orbs squeezing both sides of it, I knew I could last long as I had been doing this for a least an hour maybe even more, “OHHHH FUCK TAKE IT YOU BITCH” I pumped my cum right into her mouth before I pulled out and let my cum cover her body. 

She may never truly know who did it to her but her body will remember my cock for the rest of her life, it will crave it without her knowing where to get her fill. 

I smiled at the cum covered slut as my orgasm slowed down “damn I don’t think I have ever released that much” I smiled to myself as I put my clothes back on, before I left to enjoy the party I leaned down to her ear and spoke in a whisper “I enjoyed myself bitch, I don’t give a fuck about you anymore so I hope you enjoy the little present I left you” I rubbed her stomach as I spoke “I hope she's a Futa just like me” 

I slapped her one last time on the stomach making a bit of my cum gush out of her body making me chuckle a bit. 

I left her there drenched in my cum as I made my way back to the party, I saw about five of jocks head upstairs, I stopped for a second as I watched them enter the room I left Matilda in, I knew her night only just begun but for me, it was time to party maybe find a girlfriend who will love me. 

3 months later 

I smiled to myself seeing five dumbasses being led into a cop car in cuffs as Matilda stood beside her parents crying as the arresting cop spoke out loud “you five boys are being charged with rape and drugging an individual, are you five going to tell us who's the sixth person or do I need to add impeding an investigation” there was silence from the five before they all spoke at the same time “we don’t know about a sixth person, he was already gone before we got there”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
